¿Por qué?
by xDrizzle
Summary: ONE-SHOOT/ A Hermione le gusta Ron, a Ron le gusta Hermione, y ambos lo saben y están conscientes de ello hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿por qué se gustan? /.


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué?<strong>

—Y bueno, para George, la muerte de mi hermano ha sido algo muchísimo más difícil que para el resto…—titubeó Ron mientras apretaba su tenedor con fuerza. Hermione arrugó la boca, no le gustaba que hablaran de Fred, le ponía triste.

—Me imagino—convino la Señora Granger.

—Por eso trabajaré con él este año en la tienda, necesita de un par de manos extras, y sobre todo ahora que no está funcionando bien por sí mismo—Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione lo entendía, pero no dejaba de sentirse algo extraña al saber que en dos días más tendría que entrar a Hogwarts por primera vez sabiendo que no se encontraría con Harry y Ron, que estaría sola nuevamente en el castillo, destinada únicamente a aprender y a nada de diversión. Ya los extrañaba.

— ¿Y piensas trabajar en eso siempre, o sería algo temporal? —consultó el Señor Granger mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Hermione fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

—Es temporal, buscaré trabajo luego en el ministerio. Pero la tienda me gusta—dijo sonando seguro. Hermione sonrió, aunque pareciera extraño o casi imposible para ella misma, cada día Ron le gustaba más.

Aquella seguridad en su forma de hablar, el valor que había tenido al decirle que no continuaría sus estudios y aunque ella en otro caso lo habría atribuido a su flojera, sabía que Ron no mentía al decir que ayudaría a su hermano, porque si había algo en él que a ella la enamoraba hasta la última gota, era el amor que podía sentir por quienes le rodeaban. Para Ron su familia era sagrada, no sabe si por la cantidad o lo alegres que normalmente eran, o porque conocía a Harry y de cierta forma agradecía no haber tenido la suerte de su amigo.

—A Ron ya lo han aceptado en el ministerio— comentó ella luego de una pausa, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron la miró con súplica.

—Oh, ¿cómo es eso? —preguntó la Señora Granger. Hermione le sonrió animándolo a hablar.

—Por lo de la guerra, nos han invitado a participar—comentó algo colorado— A Hermione también la han invitado, pero ella no quiere.

—¿Por qué no nos habías contado? ¡Eso es grandioso! —la felicitó su padre, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido suficientes problemas por el resto de mi vida, no quiero entrar al Departamento de Aurores—dijo con seguridad.

—¿Es eso lo que tú quieres ser?

—Me gustaría probarlo—contestó Ron a su reciente suegra. Ella sonrió y luego le animó.

—Es bueno tener una oferta de trabajo en pie, pero si te quieres dedicar a un negocio familiar, lo encuentro estupendo de todas formas—convino ella y Ron se sintió muy a gusto con su respuesta.

Tras el postre, el Señor y la Señora Granger se retiraron a su despacho y al pequeño invernadero que tenían a un costado de su casa respectivamente.

Ron, sentado en el sofá junto a Hermione observaba a su suegra, medio extrañado.

—Le gustan las plantas como a Neville—arrugó el entrecejo— y eso que las plantas muggles son aun más aburridas.

Hermione se rió de la incomprensión de Ron y se encogió de hombros.

—A mí tampoco me gustan. He intentado cientos de veces tener una y se me olvida echarles agua, o ponerlas a sol. Se me mueren.

Ron la miró y sonrió antes de acercársele y besarla con ternura. Ella se acercó un poco más y rodeo su cuello con los brazos mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sofá y profundizaba el beso. Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, muy quietas mientras se inclinaba para responder a la caricia y devorarle los labios lo mejor que pudiera.

—Creo que me gustas mucho— le dijo cuando se separaron. Hermione soltó una risita y se sonrojó de inmediato—Y lo más raro es que de a poco voy entendiendo el porqué.

Hermione supo comprender lo que Ron le decía, a ella le pasaba igual. Le gustaba Ron, desde hace mucho, pero rara vez se detuvo a pensar exactamente qué o porqué le gustaba.

—¿Y qué has entendido? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Fundiéndose en aquel azul que tanto le gustaba, profundo, oscuro cuando le hablaba de cerca y en susurros, enigmáticamente encantador.

—No te lo diré, perderá la magia—dijo sonriendo burlescamente. Ella le golpeó un hombro con la no delicadeza que la caracterizaba.

—No se perderá nada, dímelo—le exigió.

—Te lo diré en cartas que te mandaré a Hogwarts, como todo un romántico—se burló. Hermione tuvo que reírse otra vez.

—Ya, no seas payaso. Dime porqué te gusto—se sonrojó nuevamente, aunque lo disimuló. ¡Qué raro era aceptar que ella y Ron se gustaban! Era raro decirlo en voz alta, contarle a alguien que "_bueno… somos novios ahora_" ¡Era extraño, diferente! Sin embargo, cuando se besaban o se miraban a los ojos por largos ratos, se sentían como al llegar a casa tras una tarde maratónica, como un vaso de agua tras una corrida, como una siesta tras un desvelo. Se sentía tranquilizador, se sentía bien.

—Eres bonita—le confesó algo sonrojado también, ella rió.

—Siempre creíste que era fea—rió más.

— ¡No lo eres! ¡Nunca pensé eso! Bueno…quizá, pero era demasiado chico como para que me interesara que fueras fea, y tu demasiado pesada como para ser bonita.

—Claro, lo entiendo—zanjó ella.

—No es sólo eso, eres buena, y también inteligente. Y rara—añadió más para sí mismo. Hermione arrugó las cejas— o sea, no rara; diferente.

—¿Diferente a quienes, por ejemplo? —preguntó con malicia.

—A todas las personas que conozco—dijo él, evadiendo la respuesta que ella quería. Sí, era diferente a su exnovia, un montón de diferencias físicas, ideológicas y psicológicas, pero él quería llegar a otro lado.

—¿En el buen sentido el ser diferente? —cuestionó ella, ordenándole el cuello de la camisa.

—Si fuera en un mal sentido, no estaría en la lista de por qué me gustas.

—Cierto—acordó ella y él sonrió.

Cuando volvieron a besarse, tuvieron serios problemas para controlar su pasión. Nunca les había pasado de esa forma. Llevaban dos meses aproximadamente de novios, pero deseándose desde hace casi tres años, por lo que a veces, cuando la situación provocaba, pasaban varios minutos de su tiempo abrazados o besándose con pasión.

No habían llegado nunca a más, y esa tarde Ron tuvo que terminar el beso para reprimir el impulso que sus manos tenían por acariciar a Hermione en otro lugar que no fuera su cintura. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tocarla, de besarle el cuello, pero cuando lo hiciera, no podía ser en la sala de su casa, con sus padres a dos pasos de ellos. Muggles o no, tenían el poder más grande incluso que el de la varita de saúco para él; rechazarlo como yerno y prohibirle ver a Hermione. Y prohibirle a Hermione era, últimamente, casi tan parecido como prohibirle respirar o comer.

—Uy—soltó Hermione como si estuviera sorprendiéndose de lo que ambos habían llegado a sentir con aquel último beso, mientras se enderezaba en el sofá.

—Ya me tendré que ir, ¿cierto? —preguntó curioso. Hermione le miró medio sorprendida.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me gustas? —dijo ella algo decepcionada.

—No quiero saberlo—le respondió Ron—Ya me parece suficiente con gustarte.

—Y me gustas mucho—le dijo mordiéndose un labio, como si se arrepintiera de haber soltado su confesión, mientras miraba al piso. Ron le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie.

—Puedes probar ser una romántica y comentármelo por cartas—le dijo a punto de reír.

—No soy así, serán las peores cartas que recibirás en tu vida si es que esperas algo romántico—le aseguró.

—No me lo digas, en serio, me hará sentir mal—le pidió. Hermione se veía entre divertida y sorprendida.

—¿Mal? ¡Pero si te diré cosas buenas!

—Bueno, pero yo también soy raro, ¿ves? No sé, si me dices algo, después… no sé, estaré preocupado todo el tiempo de hacer ese algo mejor o qué sé yo, y bueno, mejor me voy—en mitad de su discurso se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso de sorpresa en la boca. Ella se rió contra sus labios y cuando se separaron le dijo.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso—le habló de manera coqueta.

— ¿Qué?

—Besarme de improviso—Ron asintió y se sonrojo un poco. Se puso su abrigo y mientras lo abotonaba volvió a hablar.

—Despídeme de tus padres otra vez, estaba muy rica la cena—Hermione asintió y él se desapareció pocos instantes después.

Se puso de pie y tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Se preparó para ir a subir las escaleras, mientras bostezaba y de repente un ruido, como el de una semi explosión se escuchó nuevamente a sus espaldas. Se giró y se topó de lleno con los labios y los brazos de Ron que la abarcaban nuevamente en un enorme y apasionante beso, al cual correspondió dejando caer su libro y enroscando sus dedos en el pelirrojo cabello de su novio.

Cuando Ron se separó de ella, se rió y le dijo—Un beso de improviso.

Y volvió a desaparecerse. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho para sentir sus latidos con más cercanía, se agachó, recogió su libro y se mordió los labios.

¡Merlín!, estaba enamorándose tanto de Ron que hasta le daba miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>+Nota: <strong>Hace tiempo que no subía nada románticoso ¿verdad?, JAJA.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por vuestro tiempo :)


End file.
